1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic timepiece that receives satellite signals transmitted from positioning information satellites such as GPS satellites to obtain current date and time information, and to a reception control method for an electronic timepiece.
2. Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Appl. Pub. JP-A-2008-145287 teaches a leap second correction method for acquiring subframe and page identification information from navigation data, and calculating the time when leap second correction data will be received from the subframe and page identification information. This leap second correction method stores the calculated leap second reception time in a storage unit.
The method taught in JP-A-2008-145287 digitizes the page number and subframe where the leap second information is stored, as well as the page number and subframe obtained from GPS measurements, and calculates the reception time of the leap second correction data from a specific equation using these values. This applies a burdensome load on the processor if a low power processor is used. A common GPS receiver module also outputs data in NMEA format, but the subframe and page identification information are not included in this output.
JP-A-2008-145287 also describes storing calculated leap second reception times in memory, but searching for the reception time takes too long if all reception times are stored because of the large amount of data. To reduce the amount of stored data, JP-A-2008-145287 therefore only stores data around 23:00 at the month end, and determines the reception time from a specific operation if the time does not match. This results in a heavy load on the processor if a low power processor is used.